wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
My Name Is Alex, The Transgender Girl
This book was created by MentalMelodies on December 2, 2013. It's a novel that is basically about bullying, gender stereotyping, and the hard world of someone who is transgender. This book is not an autobiography of the actual author or a story of an actual person. (This has been confused many times.) Summary Alex Johnson has always thought that she was a girl. She even dressed like one and acted like one. But, truth is, she's actually a boy. Yep, she was born a boy, but over the years she took the form of a girl. Now, Alex is facing many difficult obstacles, which all include acceptance into everyone else's world. Main Characters Alexandra "Alex" Johnson: '''The main protagonist of the book, Alexandra "Alex" Johnson is a male to female transgender with light ash blonde hair and dark green eyes who goes to Glen View high school. She is a sixteen to seventeen year old junior along with her best friend, Andrea Davis. Alex is also the president of the school's first LGBT club (in six years) with the following members being Andrea Davis, Trent Morgan, and Abigail Chandler. '''Andrea "Andi" Davis: Andrea "Andi" Davis, the deuteragonist of the book, is a sporty tomboy who cares deeply for Alex and her safety. Even though she's Alex's best friend, it has been revealed that she has sort of envied the positive attention that she gets from some people. The main reason was the fact that Alex got a boyfriend before she did. Andi even admitted that Alex and Trent's relationship was a bit "too fast", much to Alex's shock and anger. Trent Morgan: '''He is Alex's current boyfriend who also looks after her along with Andi Davis. Trent was first introduced in the fourth chapter of the book where the class was assigned to do a trust exercise. He then walked over to Alex and asked if they could be partners. After that they continued to talk until they became a couple. Even though they both get along with Alex, Trent and Andi have a bit of a confused relationship and rivalry. '''Abigail "Abby" Chandler: Abigail Chandler is the fourth main character in the book and wasn't introduced until the ninth chapter. Her character is based off of a user on Wattpad that goes by the name of AbbyTheSwiftie1213. During her introduction, Abby was described as a very beautiful girl that had light brown curly hair and hazel eyes. She is shown to be very talkative when she is excited. Abby is also shown to be very supporting because of the speech she gave Alex about how she (and everyone else) wasn't considered normal and that there was nothing to be ashamed of. '''Madeline "Maddie" Parker: '''Maddie Parker is the main antagonist in the book, next to her cousin, James. She is always trying to annoy Alex in any way that she can and it usually ends up with Alex getting seriously hurt due to the fact that she likes to torture people physically, unlike other girls. Maddie and Alex have also known each other since middle school and maybe even before that, and even then they still weren't on good terms. She even goes as far as using male pronouns when speaking to Alex and calling her "Alexander" just to annoy her. Trivia * Abigail is the only known person in the book that is based off of an actual person. * Alex's real name was going to be Cassidy, but it was changed because the author had a hard time thinking of a good post-male name. So, a unisex name was much easier. * Before the book was published, Alex used to have long black hair with rainbow tips and gray-green eyes. * For unknown reasons, MentalMelodies based some of the characters off of One Direction even though she clearly stated that she doesn't go crazy over them. * Andi Davis was going to be a lesbian in the book, but this was changed due to unknown reasons. * Jason Davis, Andi's brother, was adopted due to the fact that everyone in the Davis family has a name that starts with an "A" except for him. * Trent's mother is a widow. * Before her transition, Alex used to have a crush on James in her freshman years. She then decided to give up after James made it clear that he didn't like her. Dove cameron.jpg|First cover when published. Dove Cameron Beach 2.jpg|Second cover. 10310382-208-k837266.jpg|Possible official cover. Category:Plot Category:Summary Category:Characters